Let's See How Far We've Come
by Percabethlvrknowsall
Summary: This is a story I've had on my mind for a while, and I decided to write. It's the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. Gaea and Sebastian have created zombies. SO what happens when shadowhunters meet demigods? Can they change the world? Or will the world be full of zombies? Warning: will contain spoilers from HoH.
1. The Meeting Part 1

**So this a new cross over story that I've had in my mind for a while. It's shadowhunters and demigods.**

**I don't own any characters. The only thing I do own is the plot line for this story. ENJOY!**

**Clary POV**

Clary held Jace's hand as they kept watch for any walkers. It had been about three months since they started to appear, and they couldn't find a cure, or even better, Jonathan. Clary looked over at the sleeping bodies of Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus. Simon had his arms wrapped around Izzy, shielding her from the cold. Alec and Magnus had gotten back together, but it was still a bit of a rough patch for them so when they fell asleep, they were three feet away. Now Magnus was cuddled into Alec's side. Clary let out a sigh, and Jace put his arm around her.

"What are we going to do? It's not like we can just run and hide all our lives." Clary said in a low voice, not wanting to wake the others.

"I don't know. Hopefully we can find Sebastian, and then everything will be fixed." It was then when they heard a loud crash out side the house they were in. The others jerked awake, staying silent, but grabbing their weapons.

"LEO! Are you trying to get us killed? Because I don't think the walkers in Australia heard you." A voice that sounded like a girl's said.

"Sorry Annabeth. But you should know better than to bring me out on raids. I'm repair boy, not super silent stealth boy. Besides, shouldn't Percy be doing this with you?" Another voice, presumably Leo's, said.

" Well he can't because he's with Piper trying to see if Olympus is open. We haven't had any contact from the gods. But he might be able to get into The Empire State Building. And he won't be back until tomorrow evening." Annabeth said.

"Now come on, I want to get out of the open. Let's go into one of these houses for the night and then in the morning we'll go get food and other supplies, and then be back at Percy's by the time Percy gets there."

"Why can't we go to camp? I doubt it still has walkers." Leo said quietly.

"You know why Leo. It was there that the first walkers appeared, and it's all because of Gaea." Annabeth said, closing off the discussion. Leo sighed and then start walking towards the house that Clary and the others were hiding in. Annabeth and Leo had just walked into the house when Izzy grabbed Leo and Jace grabbed Annabeth. Both had their mouths covered. Annabeth had a dagger out and was about to stab Jace when she realized that they were surrounded by humans. Annabeth bit Jace;s hand and then spoke.

"Who the Hades are you?" she asked in a demanding tone. Leo was still in Izzy's hold, but wasn't struggling anymore.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk instead of sneaking up on each other." Clary said, giving Jace and Izzy a look. Izzy rolled her eyes and released Leo, who ran behind Annabeth and hid behind her. Everybody stood where they were. Clary noticed this, and put away her seraph blade. When Jace saw this, he stepped in front of Clary, but also lowered his seraph blade. Everybody soon had put their weapons away and were sitting on the floor. Jace had an arm around Clary protectively. Simon was leaning against a couch with Izzy in his lap. Magnus and Alec were holding hands. Leo was behind Annabeth, and Annabeth's gray eyes were darting around the room, calculating ways to get out of this alive, or to kill all of them.

"So, I would assume that you guys are survivors.' Annabeth stated.

"Yeah. It was actually my brother who created the zombies in the first place. He was trying to take over the Clace, and then watch the world burn, you know, your normal evil brother." Clary said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Wait. That can't be. It was Gaea that created the walkers, unless..." And Annabeth trailed off in thought. Annabeth looked at the shadowhunters, and then realization crossed her face.

"Of course! I don't know why I didn't realize this before. I mean, I can easily see the runes on you guys. And I saw the seraph blade that blondie was holding after I bit him. But, I thought they were all in Idris. Unless, wait. Athena told me that they were all over the world. But I would have thought that as soon as the zombies started appearing, they would have went to Idris. Hm." Annabeth said, mumbling. But it was so quiet, that everybody heard her.

"Wait, how do you know about shadowhunters?" Alec asked, speaking for the first time.

"My mother told me about them." Annabeth simply said. When she saw the looks of confusion on their faces, she eloborated. She went on to tell them about demigods, but by the end of the speech, Leo was already asleep, and Simon had dozed off.

"I've met quite a few demigods in my time. I remember just a few months ago when I was in California, I met a green eyed boy who was a son of Poseidon. Told me he didn't remember who he was, only one name, Annabeth. He told me everything about her. It was so sweet. But then some gorgons appeared, and he had to run. It made me sad that he was straight. He is just too good looking for his own good. I mean, Jace is too, but Jace is of course, arrogant about it. But this percy boy, he was very humble. You would have absolutely LOVED him Alexander. He was just like you. He had black hair, but he had green eyes. But he reminded me of you so much it broke my heart. So that was when I decided to give you a second chance. I mean, you didn't actually take away my immortality. And besides, I love you too much." Magnus said in one breath. Everybody stared at him until Annabeth realized something.

"Percy. As in Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, MY boyfriend. You came across him when he was missing. And he didn't bother to tell me that he told a warlock about me and him. He didn't even mention this. Let alone mention he came across a WARLOCK! Oh when I get my hands on him..." Annabeth went on mumbling about different torturing methods.

"So what now?" Izzy asked, shaking Simon awake.

"We team up." Annabeth said simply.


	2. The meeting part 2

**Hello! I know, I am a terrible updater. See, I procrastinate EVERYTHING. Even stuff I love like eating and sleeping and reading. But, I sat down today, opened up The Dare Wall, put up the next episode of Supernatural, and started writing. Important AN at the bottom. See ya there!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Annabeth: Reily doesn't own me.**

**Jace: She doesn't own me either. But Clary can own me. *winks at Clary***

**Annabeth: Shut up Blondie.**

**Jace: You're a blondie too.**

**Annabeth: Yeah but I'm, *I appear to keep them from blowing up the world***

**Clary's POV**

"So for tonight we'll sleep here, and then in the morning we'll head over to Percy's apartment. It's only a couple of blocks away, and on our way here we got rid of any walkers so there may be one or two but that should be it.." Annabeth said. Clary just nods, too tired to say anything. She was about to fall asleep, when she felt a pair of arms lifting her putting her on one of the larger couches in the living room. The other person layed down next to her, and had an arm wrapped around her waist protectively. Clary turned over to see who it was, though she already knew. She opened her eyes to see the golden ones of Jace. He smiled at her, and she smiled back weakly.

"You should go to sleep." She states, seeing the dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Who would protect you then?" He asks.

"There are other people. Just sleep for once. Please." She says. He simply nods and lays back, closing his eyes. Clary has her head on his chest, using it as a pillow. Jace has both arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Clary moves her arm, and Jace feeling it, opens his. When her hand reaches its destination, his hair, her fingers start to aimlessly comb through his hair, smoothing it out, and relaxing Jace enough for him to fall asleep. Clary looks at the face of the peacefully sleeping Jace, and smiles to herself, as she too falls asleep.

The bright morning rays woke Clary up. Looking around, she was confused as to where she was, but then it all came back to her. She felt something beneath her shift, and turned her head to see Jace, fast asleep. She quietly got out of Jace's grasp and started to fix her hair, which was a mess. By the time she was done, almost everybody was awake except for Jace and Magnus. Izzy was about to wake Jace up, but Clary stopped her.

"Let him sleep. He hasn't in like a week." Clary said. Izzy looked back at the sleeping face of Jace and nodded.

"We should leave in about an hour if we want to get the supplies and then make it back to Percy's apartment." Annabeth said, looking outside.

"Wait, if there are people already there plus you guys, how will we all fit?" Simon asked.

"You'll see." Annabeth said, smiling a little.

*************************45 Minutes later************************************

"Jace, wake up. We have to leave in fifteen minutes." Clary said, gently shaking her boyfriends shoulder. Jace opened his eyes slowly and then smiled when he saw Clary. He got up without saying anything and gathered up the rest of his stuff. All his weapons, an extra pair of jeans, boot, a shirt, and another jacket in a bag that Clary had placed a rune on that would make it look like a normal bag, but then on the inside, it could fit more than three times the size of the bag.**(like the purse in HP)** Soon everybody was ready and they all left the house, with their weapons at the ready. Annabeth was in front and following behind her were Izzy and Simon. Jace was next to Clary and Magnus and Alec were right behind them. Leo was bringing up the rear, with his hands at the ready, looking out for something to set fire too. They finally reached the store, and gathered all the food they could, and within ten minutes, were in front of an apartment building. Annabeth put in a code, and the door unlocked, giving them access to the building.

"This entire building was built for demigods who want to live in New York, but not get killed by monsters. It's enchanted and protected. Welcome to Half-Blood Building." Annabeth said spreading her arms wide. There was a large lobby and three elevators with a golden trim and in the middle, there was a lightning bolt and surrounding it, were tridents, owls, grain, souls, all of the gods symbols of power.

"Wow." Was all Clary could say.

"Almost everybody was back in Camp Half-Blood when the disease hit. We were going to hang out here for a few more days. But it turns out this is our base now. We will always have power and clean water. It's set up like that. It's actually quite bigger than it looks. We have several floors just for an arena, pool, a mini forgery, a spa, anything really. Let's go up to Percy's apartment though. First we'll introduce you to the others and then we can find you guys an apartment for yourselves." Clary looked at the others who were a bit hesitant and followed Annabeth into the elevator. The others followed after her. It was silent the way up. Finally, they reached floor 18 and exited. Following Annabeth, they came to a door that was blue. On it, it said, 'Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.'

"Why is the door blue?" Jace asked.

"Inside joke." Annabeth replied with a straight face, but she had a sad looking in his eyes. Clary grabbed Jace's hand, a bit nervous about what they were about to do. Annabeth opened the door to reveal a living room full of about six or seven people from what Clay could tell.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, dropping her bag and running to the couch where a boy, about the same age as Clary, was lying. Annabeth fell to his side and grabbed his hand.

"What the Hades happened Percy? You were just supposed to see if Olympus was open, not take on an entire army of walkers." She said while stroking his hair.

"We ran into a pack of hell hounds. And then some walkers came. A hell hound came up from behind and attacked. But I'm okay. Who are they?" Percy asked, looking towards where Clary and the rest where waiting. Annabeth looked back and started whispering really fast to Percy. Soon Percy nodded and began to sit up.

"Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus, meet Percy, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank. Shadowhunters, meet demigods." Annabeth said, pointing everybody out. Clary looked closley at each person. It was obvious that Percy was the one everybody looked to. Jason was kinda like the second in command. Frank was obviously a bit uncomfortable, kinda like Simon. Hazel was a pretty girl who acted like she was from the forties. And Piper was a beautiful girl who tried to hide her beauty, unlike Izzy. Clary shuffled her feet with the looks everybody was giving them. Feeling a sneeze coming on, she tried to stop it, but she sneezed. And sneezed. And sneezed. She sneezed a total of five times, and Jace was clutching his stomach laughing. Everybody was laughing too, and she noticed the way Percy's green eyes lit up, and Piper's hazel eyes had every colour, and Jason's blue ice looked calmer, more happy and softer than before.

"Let's go get you guys an apartment and then we have lunch." Annabeth said, waving them towards the door while chuckling. Annabeth led them into the hallway, and opened the door right in front of Percy's.

"There are four bedrooms, a mini kitchen, three bathrooms, and a living room. I'll be back in like an hour so we go get lunch. I'll leave you to get relaxed and comfortable." Annabeth left, closing the door softly behind her. There was a bedroom, all the way in the back of the hallway, with fancy cursive stating master bedroom. Izzy, Jace, and Magnus looked at each other, and started for the door. Clary rolled her eyes and, her being really short, just walked past them without them noticing. Opening the door, she put her bag down and flopped on the bed. Five minutes later, Jace, Izzy, and Magnus burst into the room. Jace smirked, having seen Clary. And Izzy stomped out of the room. Magnus just sighed and went to find another room. Jace flopped down on the bed next to Clary and hugged her close. Clary laid her head on Jace's chest and looked up at him. Trying to stifle a yawn, but Jace knew.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to eat." Clary looked at him and tried to resist. But he started humming and rubbing her back soothingly, so soon enough, her eyes drifted close and she slumbered peacefully. For a little while at least. And then a dream came to her.

_You will be mine soon dearest Clarissa. _The bone chilling voice of her brother said in her dream. _You may be able to run, but you can never hide from. Never. Not as long as I walk this Earth, and that will be a long, long time. Together we could have ruled the world. You, me, and Jace. But you ruined that. You stabbed Jace, severing the link between us. And because of that, you get to watch as I slowly kill Jace. I will torture him. And then, in the end, you will be the one to kill him. Because you will watch as I torture, and then you will drink from the cup. And I will force you to kill the love of your life, while the real you is buried deep inside, trying to stop it, but you can't. And you will be mine. Forever. Oh, and one last thing Clarissa, how are you liking the zombies? They were especially made for you._

Clary sat up in bed, shivering. Jace, seeing that, grabbed Clary and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her close.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, whispering. Clary shook her head into his chest, crying. For a month now, she would get these dreams, and each one would talk about what would happen to those she loved, and how she would be forced to kill them. Clary wanted to tell Jace about, but every time she tried, she would end up sobbing. After a while, Clary was better and her stomach growled. She got up and saw what state Jace's shirt was in. Jace noticed and took off his shirt, grabbing one exactly like it, all black. Grabbing Jace's hand, they discovered that Annabeth was at the door, banging on it. Clary opened it, and Annabeth smiled at her.

"We're having lunch now if you guys want to join us." Clary smiled.

"Yeah. I'll go get the others and then we'll meet you down there." Annabeth nodded and left. Clary rounded everybody up and together, they walked to the dining hall.

**WEEEEEEEEE! Finally done, Okay so that was the rest of Chapter one. I will try to write chapter two this weekend, but on Friday I'm seeing Catching Fire, Saturday is shopping/ Day of the Doctor and Sunday is gonna be a DW marathon maybe. It all depends. SO yeah some important things:**

**I have made a Tumblr for my fanfiction the link:**

**I'm gonna post when I'm updating, stuff like that.**

**And my normal crazy Tumblr is:**

**You can always contact me through any of these or sending me a PM. Also, if you see I haven't updated in a while, I give you permission to yell at me. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know I basically suck guys. It does take me a bit to write a chapter. I just have to be in a certain mood, and since this is a zombie story, I have to be in a zombie mood and lately I haven't until I watched and episode of Supernatural that had a type of zombie in it and yeah. Sorry for the wait. But, I did see Catching Fire twice, and it was bloody awesome. Also, I watched The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug. Don't talk to me about. Legolas was so perfect.**_

_**I don't own the Percy Jackson or Mortal Instruments series and then continue on with the chapter.**_

_Jace's POV_

Jace stared. He hated to admit it, but these people kinda scared him. I mean, half god, half human people who have super powers? If Shadowhunters were weird, Jace thought that demigods were even weirder. He grabbed Clary's hand, to keep him calm. He was tired. He hasn't slept in what feels like three years after the zombies started. He was too worked up about, not just protecting his family and Clary, but finding Sebastian, and killing that bastard. He had ruined Jace's life. First, he almost hurt Clary because of Sebastian, and then he was basically possessed. But Clary saved him, which was great. But then the zombies started rolling in, and the whole world just about lost it. There were survivors of course. Mainly downworlders and shadowhunters, but some mundanes. Scattered all around the globe. And apparently, there were also demigods that survived. Jace had never even heard of demigods before yesterday, and he didn't know why. Jace sat down in a seat next to Clary, taking in his surroundings. It was a large room, with a few tables that could fit twenty people at least. Everybody was sitting at one table and talking quietly while eating. There were four seats that were empty, all towards the head of the table. A few minutes later, Percy, Annabeth, and Jason walked in, looking tired and drained, especially Percy, and sat down at the head. But the one to Percy's immediate right stayed empty. Percy looked over at it and frowned, like somebody was supposed to be there, somebody Percy cared deeply about, kinda like how Jace is with Alec. Percy cleared his throat and stood up after looking at Annabeth and she nodded a bit.

"Okay so obviously we have more people, which is good because it means we can go on more runs. And they are half angel, so they have special abilities. The bad news is, Nico isn't back yet, so we have no idea if Camp Jupiter is okay, or even if he is alive. So, we'll rest here for a few days and then send out another group-" But then suddenly Percy was cut off as a boy clad in all black and filthy with blood dropped from the ceiling and fell to the floor, passed out. At first, everybody just stood there and watched, but then Percy ran over to his side.

_Nico's POV_

Shadow traveling to the ceiling and then falling fifty feet and then passing out wasn't exactly what Nico had planned for the day. But of course, it happened. Nico woke up in the infirmary.

"What the Hades happened?" Nico asked Jason, who was sitting next to his bed. Nico and Jason had become closer since the Cupid episode a few months ago.

"Well, we were eating lunch with some new survivors when suddenly out of nowhere, you come falling from the ceiling and land on the floor, going unconscious." Jason stated blatantly.

"So what's the deal with Camp Jupiter?" Jason asked, a bit worried to find out if whether or not his old home was invaded with zombies or not.

"It's doing okay actually. The barriers are well protected, by campers and magic. And the only way to get in truly is to go through the tunnel, which Reyna made collapse two days after the zombies started coming. Octavian was killed when he was on a raid, and besides that, the only major causalities have been a few broken bones from raids. Reyna said we could the group there if we- wait, did you say new survivors?" Nico had just realized that Jason had mentioned new survivors.

"When Annabeth and Leo were out on a raid, they ran into a group of four shadowhunters, a warlock, and a vampire. So we have six new people in our group." Jason said.

"Oh. Okay so yeah Reyna said that we could take the gang there and help out there and did you say _vampire.?" _Nico asked.

"Yes! Don't worry, he drinks animal blood, so no harm no foul. And yes, a warlock, and shadowhunters are half angel and half human, kinda like us. Now finish so that I can tell the others you're awake." Nico rolled his eyes and continued.

"Reyna said that if we wanted, we could head there and live there if we wanted." Nico finished. Jason nodded and got up. Nico followed him and walked into the dining hall. Everybody was eating and talking and laughing until Nico walked in.

"Nico!" Half the people there shouted. Nico waved and sat down, grabbing a plate a filling it with food and stuffing his face. He was starving. He looked down the table and noticed a group of people. He pointed his head at them and looked at Jason. Jason nodded his head and Nico looked at them. One of them was a small red head who looked delicate, kinda like Piper or Hazel, but Nico knew that he shouldn't underestimate her. The boy to her left was literally golden. Golden hair, eyes, skin, everything. He was built and carried himself with confidence. There was a man, about 25 looking who was covered in glitter. The person next to him had jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes. Another girl with Black hair and brown eyes was sitting with a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Nico noticed that most of them had a tense set in their shoulders except the ginger and the glitter man. Nico finished his food and then went to his room to sleep. But what really bothered him were the constant stares from the ginger, who kept looking between him and Percy and giving him a sad smile. Nico didn't need her pity, or anybody's really. He could handle it just fine himself. He had it under control.

_Clary POV_

As soon as Nico had walked into the room, she knew that he was like Alec. It was the way he was quiet, and enclosed and only really talked to one person. His brown eyes would constantly glance at the person with sea green, but then flit away when he thought somebody noticed. Clary felt sorry for him, because she knew that he had it hard. The person he has a crush on, was already deeply in love with somebody else. Clary sighed tiredly and pushed her plate away, already feeling full. She went back to her room and fell into a nice and peaceful sleep, feeling a warm body envelope her and she knew it was Jace. Her last thought before she was completely under, _at least they would be able to rest and relax a little bit now. _ Except, in her gut, she knew that danger was near.

_**Yeah I end it on kinda like a cliffy but who cares. I know that chapters are a tad short now, but as the story develops, it'll get better. Plus, I have a really good idea in my head and I just want to get it down before I forget it. Please review guys. I just want to know if you like it, or anything really, so review. **_

_******Important*******_

_**Um, check out my profile to find links to my fanfiction blog and my normal blog on Tumblr. I'm looking for a beta for this story who can do both Mortal Instruments and Percy Jackson, but I want to do it over Tumblr since it will be easier for me, so please go follow both or just one of those blogs and message me if you want to be my beta.**_

_**I have my Christmas break, and then midterms after coming up, so I won't really be online since I'll be studying, but I'll try to write bits and pieces in school/at home whenever I have time.**_

_**Yeah that's it. In need of a beta so please message me on Tumblr if you want to be my beta because it'll be easier for me to use Tumblr.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so it's past Christmas and I'm writing this while having a Harry Potter marathon. I had to do a bit of research for this chapter, but it was easy. Okay. Oh and a Happy New Year!**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

**And Rick Riordan sadly owns the Percy Jackson series.**

_Clary POV_

Clary woke up and noticed it was almost midnight. Clary heard her stomach growl and she got up. Getting up, she walked down to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she saw an apple and grabbed. Clary knew she was too tense to go back to sleep, so instead she went to where the training room was. One her way, she passed a few windows and she looked out at one. She would have moved past, but she saw shadows. That's when she noticed it was eerily quiet. She had hardly been there, and she knew that there should be at least a little bit of noise. Maybe from Leo, who apparently was the mechanic and worked day and night to make sure everything runs smoothly. Or from Percy or Jason who seem to train a lot, even at night like Jace likes to do sometimes. Looking back out at the shadows Clary recognized some of. Mainly because she and Jace had either fought them, or she studied them in her demon studies. There were hellhounds, at least two hundred imps, five raums, and a whole bunch of other disgusting looking and probably deadly creatures. Clary stared for another moment, before running back and knocking on the blue door.

"For the last time Leo, no you cannot-" Annabeth broke off as she saw Clary. Her gray eyes met the emerald green of Clary's.

"Hey Clary. Is something wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"I was walking to the training room because I couldn't sleep, and I had walked past a window. I saw shadows and looking out, there were demons and another dozen different types of creatures. I didn't see any walkers, but I'm pretty sure with the noise, they will come." Clary said in one breath. Annabeth stared for a moment and then moved into action.

"Go wake up the others and grab weapons. I'm assuming that demons must be defeated with a certain type of metal?" Annabeth said while moving around waking up Percy and grabbing weapons.

"Yeah, we use runed blades."

"Okay. If you have enough, give some to the others. And here. These are daggers that should help defeat the monsters from our own world. They're made up of Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. Give some to your friends. We'll meet everybody else down in the lobby in ten minutes. GO!" Annabeth ordered. Clary ran to another and banged hard on it. Somebody opened it and she quickly explained and then moved on to the apartment they were staying in. Walking in she banged on the bedroom doors and told them about what happened. She gave them the daggers and grabbed some Seraph Blades and daggers. Putting them in Annabeth's arms, she explained how to use them.

"You hold them in your hand and you name them with the name of an angel. Some that you should use are Ithuriel, Uriel, Adriel, and Cassiel. Those four names should do it. There are more, but there's not enough time. See you in the lobby." Clary ran back into the apartment and started to put on gear.

"No." She immediately knew it was Jace.

"You can't stop me." Clary said, grabbing some daggers, shadowhunter and demigod kind. She grabbed her stele and started to put on runes.

"What he sent them to capture you? And if they do?" Jace asked, not facing her.

"Then you'll just be a hero from a storybook and come and rescue me." Clary said, smiling a bit. Jace stayed silent and continued to put weapons on his weapons belt. Clary looked at him, his golden eyes filled with worry and sorrow. Clary continued putting on runes. _Accuracy, Acceleration, Awareness, Courage in Combat, Deflect/Block, Endurance, Equilibrium, Fearless, Flexibility, Fortitude, Heightened Speed, Stamina, Stealth, Strength, Speak in Tongues, Swift, _and _Vision._ While Clary was putting on her runes, she didn't notice that Jace had come up behind her.

"I think you need one more rune." He said. He grabbed her stele and moved her hair aside. He placed the rune of protection on the back of her neck.

"This rune will let me know if you're in danger because I was the one who placed it on you. And I'll be able to protect you. Clary stared up into his eyes for a moment and then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. When she pulled back, she looked into his eyes.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too Clary." Jace whispered. They stared at each other for another moment before leaving the apartment and heading back down to the lobby. Everybody was standing around and making a plan.

"Okay. So we're going to split up. Jace, Clary, Frank, Leo, Isabelle, and Nico in one group. You're going to take the left side of the building. Everybody else, the right side of the building. Leo's going to open the doors long enough for us to get out and then he's locking them. Ready? GO!" Percy said.

Jace grabbed Clary's hand and gave it a squeeze. Izzy looked over at Simon and smiled softly. He smiled back and then his fangs came out and he held up the daggers in his hands getting ready. Magnus had also grabbed onto Alec's hand and he held on tight. Clary squeezed Jace's hand back. Jace pulled out two Seraph blades. Izzy had out her whip and a couple of daggers. Clary herself had out an _aegis, _given to her by her mother. For some reason, Jocelyn had it. Frank had out a bow, like Alec. And Nico had out a sword that was completely black. Leo held in his hand a fireball. There was a a sword looking thing in Hazel's hand. A spatha, Clary thought.

Clary looked back over at the group one last time. Percy had out a pen and was moving in his hands. He uncapped it and it became a long sword. Magnus was rubbing his hands together, getting them ready for magic. Annabeth had a dagger in her hand and a baseball cap in the other. Piper also had a dagger. Jason had a gladius and there were sparks of lightning coming from him. Alec had his bow and arrow, and Simon daggers and his vampire teeth.

Annabeth looked at Leo and nodded. Leo unlocked the doors and they ran out. A hell hound came out at Leo, but Nico slashed at it and it turned to dust. Leo was just about to close the doors, he was just waiting for Jace and Clary. Jace was ahead of Clary and he turned around, forcing Clary to back up into the building and Leo quickly closed the door, staying behind with Clary. Clary stared for moment, but then she threw herself against the door. This betrayal hurt. Jace looked back, and in his golden eyes, she saw that he was sorry for forcing her to stay. Clary fell down to the floor and put her head in her hands. And then she remembered the trick that Jace did so that she could see through the walls and make sure Jace, and everybody else of course, were okay.

Clary ran towards the left wall and put her stele on it, making it see through. She saw Jace battling a what looked like fifty imps at once. Izzy and Nico were fighting raum. Nico chopped off two of its tentacles while Izzy wrapped her whip around the things neck and pulled, pulling its head off. Frank was fighting and empousa. Clary guessed that the others had gotten rid of of the other demons and monsters on their side, because suddenly they were their helping to get rid of the cyclopes and hell hounds that were left. Clary saw that everybody was alive. Some people were limping, and others had a few scratches, but all were alive. Finally everything was gone and the group outside let out a sigh of relief, as did Clary. Leo was about to open the doors, when suddenly a hell hound that they had missed jumped out and on top of Jace. It started scratching his chest, and Jace could do nothing. And neither could Clary. The mark that Jace placed on Clary's neck stung, and she threw herself against the wall, wishing to be out there so she could help Jace. Alec shot and arrow at the hell hound and it went back to where ever it came from. Leo opened the doors and Clary ran out them, running towards Jace's side and falling to her knees next to him, pulling out her stele and quickly placing Iratzes on his chest and arms. The cuts started to heal, but she knew they were deep.

"Looks like you're the one that has to heal me this time Clary." Jace said, laughing lightly.

"You stupid, stupid, Herondale. Always has to be the one protecting me right?" Clary said, helping him up.

"It was for your own good. I had to make sure that I didn't worry about you getting killed while we were fighting." He said as they walked back to the door.

"Well I can take care of myself. You should know that. I did kill a demon without any training. Remember?" Clary said smiling.

"Oh I remember. Alec wouldn't let me live that one down. He said that even I wasn't skilled enough to kill a demon without training. But you crazy enough to be able to." Clary put Jace down on the couch and put on another iratze.

"Yep. But don't you ever do that again. And that's not a request. That is me telling you. Now sleep." Clary said as she put a resting rune on him. Jace smiled at her and his eyes slowly closed as he grabbed Clary before she could get up and pulled her down next to him. Clary looked at him and moved away some of the hair in his eyes away. She laid her head on his chest and soon also succumbed to sleep using the steady rhythm of his chest rising and falling with his sleeping breathes and his heartbeat, steady and strong.

_**That was a long chapter for me, but I did it. I decided not leave you with a cliffhanger. But I did give some action. **_

_**Review please.**_


End file.
